EmurnHitokai
by Wolvie-San
Summary: High school starts and Yuske makes friends with Mito whos sister Marina for some reason scares him but why? Boton sends Yuske after a Hybrid in the living world. Is Marina the hybrid? Yuske ends up fighting her and why is Hiei protecting her? REad & Revi!
1. EmurnHitokai

Wolvie San says "Yea yea Yu Yu Hakusho characters are property of their  
creators my characters are mine! Ya happy now!"  
Emurn-Hitokai...  
  
Story Synopses- High school starts and Yuske makes a new friend Mito. His  
sister Marina for some reason scares Yuske but why? Boton sends Yuske after  
a rouge Hybrid in the living world. Can Marina be this hybrid? Yuske ends  
up fighting her and why in the world is Hiei protecting this girl?  
  
Scene One...  
  
Atsuku: (her voice sounding from the hall as Yuske's back pack is thrown at  
the sleeping Yuske) Get up Yuske you're gonna' be late for your first day  
of High school!  
  
Yuske:yawning OK, OK sheesh I'm up! He jumps out of bed and grabs his  
back pack after throwing on jeans a white shirt and brown jacket with black  
shoes and greasing up his hair and running to school  
  
When he gets there...  
  
[Yuske runs up and stops as he sees Mito- black short sleeve shirt and  
jeans and black shoes with his black red tipped hair spiked up standing  
with his sister Marina- Black pants and a white short sleeve cropped top  
with a picture of a cross on fire on the shirt and a black choker and black  
boots, with black cuffs, her hair is pulled up by a orange clasp. He  
focuses in on Marina whom he feels a weird energy from.]  
  
Mito: hmm Look Marina the spirit detective is starring at you.  
  
Marina: He probably senses Emurn-Hitokai with in me.  
  
[Black box- Marina the demon's version of spirit detective.]  
  
Mito: True he probably does.  
  
Marina: Either that or he's a hopeless pervert.  
  
Mito: smirks  
  
[Muru walks up to Marina and Mito. Muru- white short sleeve shirt with a  
pink star on it with a pink "school" skirt with a dark pink belt and white  
knee socks with dark pink nice shoes and pink beret on her head.]  
  
Muru: waving her hand towards them Hey guys   
  
Yuske: continuing to walk starring at Marina and unable to hear Kaiko  
screaming "Yuske".  
  
Yuske: In thought as he walks unaware that Kuabara is in front of him  
Muru, hmm I wonder why a girl like her would be hanging with people like  
those to. He walks right into Kwabara (aloud) Waa  
  
Kwabara: Hey watch where you're going.. Urameshy? Haven't seen you all  
summer.  
  
Yuske: Rubbing head ya hey Kwabara.  
  
Kwabara: What you look... Oh it's Mito and Marina waves at them and Marina  
waves back but Mito doesn't uncross his arms. Marina drags Mito over to  
Yuske and Kwabara  
  
Marina: Hey Kwabara thanks again for showing me and my brother around. We  
had a nice time elbows Mito isn't that right. elbows him harder   
(quietly to where only Mito can hear) Mito I know he's a bit on the dense  
side but be nice. I mean he was nice to us.  
  
Mito: (quietly back to her) fine whatever. (Louder) Yea we did have a  
really nice time. Ahh MURU got to go darts off  
  
[Yuske can't stop starring at Marina and he happens to be looking at her  
chest.]  
  
Marina: clears throat Yuske excuse me for asking but must you stare at my  
chest of all places? O.o;;;;  
  
Kwabara: hitting Yuske in the back YA come on Urameshy its not nice to do  
that to a lady and what about Kaiko?  
  
Yuske: holding his head and getting back up I wasn't starring at your  
chest Marina ;;; I was...  
  
Marina: In thought as Yuske makes up some dumb story hmm the spirit  
detective must be sensing Emurn-Hitokai with in me. She's been very active  
lately.  
  
[Kaiko comes up to Yuske and slaps him.]  
  
Kaiko: . YUSKE!!! HOW COULD YOU!!! NOT ONLY DO YOU CHEAT ON ME BUT YOU  
INSULT SOMEONE NEW TO THIS COUNTRY!!!! YOU PUNK!!!!  
  
Yuske: walking after Kaiko who has her arms crossed and is kind of crying  
Kaiko it's not what it looks like I swear...  
  
Marina: as Yuske and Kaiko walk off and Muru walks up to her Poor Yuske.  
I believe him ( I wish I could help but I'd make things worse.  
  
Muru: Then again you're pretty gullible Marina. O.o;;; What about Kaiko,  
poor her!  
  
[Black box- Muru the prophet]  
  
Kwabara: Hey Muru  
  
Muru: Hey Kwabara come on you 2 the bells going to ring soon.  
  
Marina: Right don't want to be late.  
  
[The three of them walk to class.]  
  
Meantime...  
  
Hiei: standing on a tree limb in a school yard My Jagan eye doesn't sense  
her in any of these children. he leaps off and speeds off to the next  
school yard. HE does this several times Emurn-Hitokai isn't in any of  
these children.  
  
Meantime...  
  
Kwemba: Why has he not found that Emurn-hitokai yet!? Boton I can't wait  
any longer put Yuske on it now!  
  
Boton: Yes Kwemba sir.  
  
Kuarama: Do you really think that's necessary sir?  
  
Kwemba: We will find that rouge demon! She's evil and she can not be left  
to plunder the Earth as she pleases that is not safe nor profitable!  
  
Kuarama: true.  
  
Meantime...  
  
[Yuske is still in the Principle's office sitting on a red bench next to  
Mito.]  
  
Yuske: smirking you 2 huh?  
  
Mito: Yup putting hands behind head Got into a little argument with one  
of teachers. The idiot claims demons aren't real. What bout' you?  
  
Yuske: Some kid ticked me off and I flipped him off.  
  
Mito: Heh nice. Hey you've got to' different ora then other punks at this  
school, you a demon or something'?  
  
Yuske: No I'm a demon I'm a human.  
  
Mito: Wait a second Yuske Urameshi! I remember where I heard your name. The  
last dark tournament. Man you're awesome!  
  
Yuske: Dark tournament, how'd you...  
  
Mito: I'm Mito the demon mercenary  
  
[Black box- Mito the demon mercenary]  
  
Yuske: Mercenary huh?  
  
Mito: Yea you know an assassin I get hired by the highest bidder and go  
after whoever they want me to. Of course it's been a while since I've had a  
good fight.  
  
Yuske: Sounds a lot more fun then being the spirit detective.  
  
Mito: Ah hell no Spirit detective, I'd take that any day over my job. I  
tell you most of my employers are quite monotones they're well weak.  
  
Yuske: Hmm fun.  
  
Mito: Tell you' what meet me takes out pen and paper to write this addres  
down at this place to learn more bout' what a spirit mercenary is.  
  
Yuske: receiving the paper OK I will.  
  
After School...  
  
[Marina and Muru are walking home.]  
  
Marina: Man today was great!  
  
Muru: Yea except for that mite experience.  
  
Marina: Aww Muru don't let old Mito spoil your whole day.  
  
[Muru responds as Marina glances over and spots Hiei. They make eye  
contact.]  
  
Hiei: Emurn-Hitokai eyes widen  
  
Marina: Her eyes widen and her mouth opens and she drops all of her books  
as she stops dead in her tracks. Her heart is heard ponding and sweat is  
coming down her face He hiei.  
  
Muru: Marina? Hello Marina Ah Are you all right?  
  
Marina: after closing her eyes and reopening them Hiei ha how di did you...  
how did you na know it was me?  
  
Hiei: I sensed you.  
  
Marina: Hiei don't tell them. Yuske and the others won't understand I'm not  
her any more I'm Marina a very different being.  
  
Hiei: nods I know. If you were Emurn I would be dead by now.  
  
Marina: True, I've become much more compassionate now that I am Marina and  
I would never murder someone for no reason. Even if that person is you.  
  
Hiei: smirks and runs off  
  
Marina: Oh Dragga protect me!  
  
Muru: What was that about?  
  
Marina: Emurn-Hitokai  
  
[They walk off.]  



	2. Hiei & Emurn's past

Well as much as I would like to...I DO NOT OWN THE YU YU HAKUSHO  
CHARACTERS!!!!!!!! I do however own my characters thank you very very much  
enjoy   
  
This is the second chapter of my story:  
  
[Yuske is walking out with Kwabara]  
  
Kwabara: Spirit mercenaries?  
  
Yuske: Yea Mito told me about em'. He said to meet him tonight to learn  
more about it.  
  
Kwabara: Sounds fun.  
  
[They're stopped by Boton.]  
  
Yuske: waa! Boton.  
  
Boton: Hello Yuske =.=  
  
Yuske: What's up?  
  
Boton: Kwemba says you need to find a rouge hybrid. Her name is Emurn-  
Hitokai we believe she is somewhere with in the city.  
  
Yuske: What's the big deal if I don't find her?  
  
Boton: Whoever she has possessed will begin to develop traits of Emurn and  
grow stronger and more evil. If they reach full strength which we believe  
will be in about 1 week she can and will enslave the human race starting  
with this city.  
  
Yuske: She can do that?  
  
Boton: Not alone but with the support she has raised in the demon and  
element world she can. Plus her half sister Muru the prophet she can travel  
into both worlds so she is capable of letting the demons into your world.  
  
Yuske: Muru half sister, I think I know who Emurn is!  
  
Boton: Really, great . Oh Yea and Yuske be careful she's very  
manipulative from what I hear. Don't let her trick you.  
  
Yuske: I won't.  
  
Boton: OK see ya later then she flies off on her oar  
  
Later...  
  
[Kwabara and Yuske are standing near a tree in a park talking. While Marina-  
Black sunglasses and hat is sitting on a bench pretending to read while  
she's really listening to them.]  
  
Kwabara: Who do you think that Emurn girl is?  
  
Yuske: I think that she may be a he.  
  
Kwabara: You mean Mito?  
  
[The scene switches to Marina who is slightly smirks and then goes back to  
reading.]  
  
Yuske: Yea its perfect cover up. We'll find out tonight for sure.  
  
Kwabara: Still Muru evil who would have seen that one coming.  
  
Marina: bursts out laughing and Yuske and Kwabara glance over at her  
  
Yuske: o.o;;;;  
  
Kwabara: What's so funny? Marina? O.o;;;;  
  
Marina: Oh snicker ah this magazine it's so ah stupid quitted laugh I  
had to laugh at it. ;;;; Ah I'll see you guys later! Darts off  
  
Yuske: o.o;;;;  
  
Kwabara: o.o That was weird  
  
Yuske: No duh ;  
  
That night...  
  
[Mito is standing with Kelko and Marina. They are standing by a large tree  
that seems to be glowing red. Mito- same clothes. Kelko- Black baggy pants  
black shoes and black short sleeve shirt. Marina- black tank top with a  
black short jacket and a short black skirt and knee high black boots and a  
black hat.]  
  
Kelko: Seriously the spirit detective coming here?  
  
Mito: Yes seriously.  
  
Marina: Shut up you 2 they're coming.  
  
[Kwabara and Yuske walk up.]  
  
Kelko: falls back in disbelief Yuske? You're the spirit detective?!  
  
Yuske: Yea o.o  
  
Mito: sighs Please don't act like kindergarteners yes Yuske is a spirit  
detective yes Kwabara can sense spirit energy and yes Kelko is a spirit  
mercenary. --  
  
Yuske: Hey Mito you wouldn't happen to be Emurn-Hitokai's reincarnate would  
you?  
  
Mito: Who me no but I do believe that Marina is.  
  
Marina: slaps Mito Don't lie!  
  
Mito: What you going to do about it Emurn-Hitokai!?  
  
Marina: HAH! her eyes glow white and she calls on a spirit spiral which  
Mito barely blocks  
  
Mito: Touchy today aren't we dear sister?  
  
Marina: Mito quite being a bastard you're embarrassing me.  
  
Mito: Heh fine.  
  
Yuske: Someone's pissed today.  
  
Marina: Huh no not really just tired of my brother making a big deal out of  
the past. I'm Marina now not Emurn I would never raise an army to  
enslave the human race that's just sick.  
  
Kelko: Marina you really gonna do that?  
  
Marina: No its stupid why enslave a race that's content. Besides its wrong  
I protect humans now.  
  
[The conversation continues as Hiei is shown in a tree watching them.]  
  
Hiei: (this is his memory) Emurn!  
  
Emurn: Yes Hiei what is it?  
  
Hiei: takes out his sword and slashes at her  
  
Emurn: dodges getting her hair sliced off and her chest sliced Ha...Hiei I  
dun under... she collapses  
  
Hiei: smirks Then you'll die Emurn! he beheads her. Her head is shown  
rolling and demons are heard cheering Heh foolish wench.  
  
[Out of memory]  
  
Hiei: I regret that Marina and I swear I'll keep Yuske from killing you.  
Even if I have to kill him.  
  
The next day...  
  
[Yuske is walking with Kwabara.]  
  
Kwabara: So what are you going to do about Marina?  
  
Yuske: I'll have to bring her in, she's still a rouge hybrid. Besides I  
have Kaiko to deal with to...  
  
Kwabara: Yea how's that going?  
  
Yuske: Well she broke up with me and Yea know what I don't give a $!!.  
  
Kwabara: That's cruel Urameshy u just hurt her! U idiot!  
  
Yuske: --  
  
Meantime...  
  
[Marina is walking with Muru. Marina- Baggy blue jeans, black fingerless  
gloves, a black cropped shirt with a silver rhinestone wolf on it and a  
black choker, with a black sash belt and black stripped tennis shoes (ED).  
Muru- A light pink shirt underneath her light blue trench coat which is  
tied by a pink belt and has pink stripped sleeves and pink edging with  
matching blue boots which are pink at the top edge a pink choker and her  
hair held back by a pink hair band (will be drawn) (ED).]  
  
Muru: So Yuske like knows about your little secret now?  
  
Marina: Yea and to make matters worse Hieis in town.  
Noel  
Muru: Great we've got two psychopaths after you now.  
  
Marina: Yup. All though I feel strange around Hiei it's not a creepy  
strange it's just strange.  
  
Muru: You mean u don't remember what he did to u Emurn? O.O  
  
Marina: No not at all  
  
Muru: OK then you don't need to know.  
  
Meantime...  
  
Mito: Oh yes Marina slaughtered so many humans back then it wasn't even  
funny and all this was before she was 8 years old.  
  
Yuske: That's sick I'm going to take her out as soon as I see her! He  
clinches his fist  
  
Mito: (in thought as he smirks) Heh right where I want you Yuske. You're so  
easy to fool. You dumb ass bastard  
  
Meantime...  
  
Kwemba: So that Marina girl is really Emurn-Hitokai!  
  
Boton: Appears so sir. I'm not so sure though. She seems so innocent. I can  
tell you her sister is indeed Muru. She was the one to tell Kuarama this  
and he in turn told me.  
  
Kuarama: I just hope Yuske doesn't befriend that Mito he'll trick him into  
killing Marina no questions asked.  
  
Boton: Yes and if that happens Hiei may kill Yuske I'd hate to see that  
happen.  
  
Kwemba: As would I.  
  
Meantime...  
  
Muru: spotting Yuske and running towards him carrying her books Yuske  
Yuske! Hey wait up!  
  
Yuske: stopping as Muru stops breathing a little heavy (Muru that is) Ya  
what Muru?  
  
Muru: I came to give you your assignment from yesterday. You forgot to ask  
Mrs. Kanana for it. here hands a paper to him  
  
Yuske: Yea whatever hey u know your sister Marina.  
  
Muru: Yea what about her? She's actually my half sister long story...   
  
Yuske: Well whatever she's a real bitch and tell her to stay the hell away  
from my human race or I'll kick her bitchy ass!!!  
  
Muru: O.O slaps him Shut up! My sister is not a female dog walks off  
throwing her notebook at him You moron!  
  
Yuske: picking up the papers he needs and the notebook and throwing it all  
in the trash At least I have a life outside of school.  
  
[He sees Marina talking to a random person. HE runs up too Marina.]  
  
Marina: turning around Yuske what is it? You look angry.  
  
Yuske: You're a murderer!  
  
Marina: I am not. I'm afraid you're mistaken as Marina I have done no wrong  
I'm very different then Emurn Hitokai.  
  
[They keep arguing about this and the scene switches to Kwemba, Boton and  
Kuarama. They are watching this on Kwemba's TV.]  
  
Boton: Oh dear appears we were wrong. Emurn Hitokai really is dead. It's a  
shame that nice girl is her reincarnation.  
  
Kuarama: Yes it is and I'm afraid Mito worked his magic on Yuske.  
  
Boton: Oh I feel terrible for Yuske and Marina and Hiei. I wish there was  
something we could do.  
  
Kuarama: I think there is come on.  
  
[Kuarama and Boton run out of Kwemba's office.]  
  
Kwemba: Wait you 2... Boton and kuarama stop Ahh never mind just good luck.  
takes out a huge bowl of rice and starts eating it as Boton and Kuarama  
walk out  
  
Meantime...  
  
Marina: Fine after school meet me at the same place as last night we'll  
settle this with a fight.  
  
Yuske: Very well!  
  
[They walk away neither one facing the other.]  
  
After School...  
  
[Muru is walking down the sidewalk and runs into Kuarama and Boton.]  
  
Kuarama: Muru.  
  
Muru: Huh? Kuarama O.o what's going on?  
  
Kuarama: Its Yuske he's going to fight your sister.  
  
Muru: Oh dear! Looks shocked That's not good. They could be anywhere in  
the city I'd say the 3 of us should split up. I'll take the city center.  
  
Kuarama: Very well I'll take the city out skirts.  
  
Boton: I'll take the outer edge of the city.  
  
Meantime...  
  
[Marina, Kelko and Mito are standing next to the same tree as Yuske and  
Kwabara walk up.]  
  
Kelko: Heh 2 idiots!  
  
Marina: Quiet Kelko this is between me points to herself and Yuske  
points at Yuske Now lets fight.  
  
Yuske: smirks Your funeral.  
  
[Marina steps up and so does Yuske.]  
  
Kelko: OK I'll try as hard as possible to be fair. I'm your referee this  
fight has the rules of the Tri Nota tourniment.  
  
Marina: O.O Hold on that's not fair! Yuske is a human he's never fought in  
the Tri Nota tournament.  
  
Kelko: Fine --; why don't you 2 set the rules.  
  
Yuske: OK lets make it a fight to the death.  
  
Marina: Fine but may I add something, hands on hips and stares directly  
into Yuskes face, This is said firmly but not meanly its called Mercy if  
one is knocked out then the other may not kill them.  
  
Yuske: Fine. They shake on it  
  
Kelko: OK and go!  
  
[Yuske runs to the left and Marina stands perfectly still. She watches him  
with her eyes.]  
  
Yuske: spirit gun! He uses a very weak spirit gun and aims at Marina from  
the side. Marina easily dodges and her eyes glow white.  
  
Marina: (in thought) Hmm Yuske is testing me I better be on guard. Better  
yet. She flips to her left where Yuske is and does several round offs  
towards a tree and kicks off the tree. As she's in the air the words  
"Spirit spiral" are heard and Yuske is hit by a spiral of spirit energy  
O.O I hope I didn't kill him!  
  
Yuske: gets up That was real nice you bitch!!!!  
  
Marina: Yuske this is pointless can't we settle this with words?!  
  
Yuske: NO!!! You've been the one screwing up my life! You're the one who  
killed all those people! You're an evil rouge that deserves TO DIE! Yuske  
lunges for Marina. Marina dodges and he hits a tree.  
  
Marina: Yuske calm down before you hurt yourself!  
  
Yuske: NO!  
  
Mito: smirks Hmmm what's wrong Marina can't handle a puny human?!  
  
Marina: as Hiei is shown standing on a tree No I just don't want to kill  
him!  
  
Kelko: Marina stop goofing around and fight! You'll be killed if you don't!  
  
Kwabara: Is Marina weak or is Yuske that much stronger?  
  
Mito: Its both.  
  
Marina: shut up u dumbass!  
  
Mito: Hmph temper temper.  
  
[Mito and Marina start arguing and the scene switches to Hiei.]  
  
Hiei: hnn Yuske verses Marina this should be interesting.  
  
[The scene switches back to Yuske who fires spirit gun at Marina who dodges  
and then lunges at Yuske and calls spirit spiral. As she does this Yuske  
calls on his spirit gun. The attacks hit and Yuske's pushes marina's  
towards Marina. Marina is hit by her own attack and Yuske's. She is knocked  
past a tree and lands on a glass statue hidden behind it.]  
  
Kwabara: O.O that's enough Yuske! You didn't have to knock her into glass!  
She could be dead!  
  
Kelko: Her? Na Marinas strong.  
  
Marina: panting Nice shot Yuske. blood is seen dripping from her back,  
arms and legs. I'm afraid this fight thi... she passes out  
  
Mito: smirks Hmph foolish wench. Kill her Yuske ignore the $!! rules  
show no mercy it's only right!  
  
Kwabara: No Urimeshy don't kill her!  
  
Kelko: Yea Yuske she was taking it easy on you the whole time if she wanted  
to she could have killed you at the start.  
  
Yuske: Right whatever. he's about to call on his spirit gun but he is  
stopped by Hiei who looks very angry.  
  
[End]  
  
Mito: Hmph it's me Mito and next time find out if that twerp Yuske actually  
kills Marina. Wait the one they call Hiei appearently is protecting my  
dumbass sister Marina. Hmm figures. Find out why on the next Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
  



	3. True Colors

True Colors...  
Story Synopsis- Marina was defeated by Yuske & Yuske attempted to kill her  
but was stopped by Hiei now Hiei fights with Yuske. But something's not  
quite right.  
Scene One...  
Yuske: Move Hiei!  
Hiei: No.  
Yuske: This is between me & Marina so move!  
Hiei: I won't let you take her life not now!  
Yuske: But she's Emurn-Hitokai!  
Hiei: Exactly...that's why I can't let you kill her.  
Mito: Don't be a fool Hiei the past is the past and Marina still must pay.  
Kelko: You of all people should not be talking Mito/  
Mito: Shut the fucking hell up Kelko.  
Kelko: Yes sir ; sorry.  
Mito: I'm sick of this shit his eyes glow red & an energy surrounds Yuske  
kill him!  
Kelko: May god have mercy on you all! closes eyes and looks down  
Marina: Cheap Mito really cheap!  
Mito: I'll give you a chance to plea for your life spirit detective.  
Yuske: Spirit gun! shoots it at mito but Mito dodges.  
Mito: smirks Seems you forget who your fight is with Yuske.  
Yuske: Right moves towards Hiei and faces him. Hiei glares at him & he  
glares back.  
Marina: This is so incredibly dumb! Tries to get up but can't  
Mito: Marina if you know what's good for you stay down!  
Marina: Shut up don't tell me what to do!  
Mito: Watch your temper!  
Kelko: Hey Yuske, Hiei lets make this fight interesting why don't you use  
only your physical strength. No spirit attacks at all.  
Yuske: Fine by me.  
Hiei: Hmm smirks  
Yuske: swings at Hiei  
Hiei: dodges  
Kwabara: This is crazy you two are suppose to be friends why are you  
fighting?!  
Yuske: He's in my way! kicks Hiei  
Hiei: takes a direct ht  
Marina: Hi Hiei! Starts to walk towards them but is stopped by Muru  
Muru: This is their fight let them finish it.  
Kwabara: When did you get here?  
Muru: Awhile ago hehe Marina did Mito already do it? Did he take over  
Yuske?  
Marina: He's starting to & if Yuske wins he's Mito's if Yuske losses Hiei  
will kill him. Either way Yuske is gone for sure. Marina collapses again &  
Kwabara catches her  
[Yuske & Hiei continue their fist fight & Mito is cackling as they continue  
to fight]  
Muru: Damn my brother!  
Kwabara: What's Mitos problem why is he laughing like that?  
Muru: He's not like Marina or me he's a mercenary one hired by the highest  
bidder. He has a hate for those he conceders weak & those who love humans.  
Marina is the one guarding the humans from the evils that are contained in  
her past Mito is the one who wants to bring them out.  
Kwabara: You mean Kwemba & Boton were wrong?  
Muru: Yes that's exactly what I mean Kwabara. Do you remember fighting the  
Shinobi in the dark tournament?  
Kwabara: Yes I do.  
[The dodge as Hiei is thrown into a tree. He gets up and his Jagan eye  
glows he then lunges at Yuske again. Both Yuske & Hiei are weaker and both  
look battered & bruised.]  
Muru: Ugh this is too hard to watch. cringes and a hand is felt on her  
shoulder. She looks up to see Kuarama. Ku...kua..Kuarama.  
Kuarama: Good Yuske & Hiei are still alive.  
Kwabara: Why wouldn't they be & what do the Shinobi have to do with this?  
Muru: Their leader was Kotovo the shinobi of darkness. He hired Mito to  
exterminate Yuske.  
Kwabara: How do you know that?  
Kuarama: Kwabara Muru is ¼ demon & 100% Kotovo's slave.  
Muru: Former slave I'm trying to break free.  
Marina: wakes up & her eyes glow white & she screams STOP IT!!!!!! she  
gets up with struggle and leaps on Mito  
Mito: Get off me you damned bitch!  
Marina: Free him & I'll get off of you dear brother!  
Mito: Emurn?  
Marina: That's right I'm Emurn-hitokai.  
[end of chapter 3]  
Wolvie-San: Well that's it for now I know this chapter didn't have much  
action ;; sorry I've had a small case of writers block just review & tell  
me what you think I can do to make it better I'd appreciate it very very  
much. I probably won't get chapter 4 up for a while heh he ; Well happy  
readings everyone 


End file.
